1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of mounting devices. More specifically, the invention comprises a semi-permanent mounting pedestal for a device such as a laser scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting devices are typically used to mount surveying transits and scanning devices, such as laser scanners. This type of equipment requires a stable mount capable of producing a stable base which allows the equipment to collect accurate data and information from the surrounding environment. The equipment referred to is commonly used in civil engineering and the construction industry.
As an example, a laser scanner device must be placed in a stable position in order to effectively scan a building, bridge or other structure. Tripods, which are three-legged stands, are often used to stabilize, elevate and level a laser scanner. If a tripod is brought to a site the laser scanner can be placed on top of the tripod and information can be collected. However, there are many sites where it is difficult to set up a tripod. For example, bridges are often over water or soft land, both which are not ideal for setting up a tripod.
Additionally, when analyzing a structure the user may need to obtain data over an extended period of time. For example, the user may scan a bridge on a set interval to determine whether the bridge is subsiding over time. In this instance it would be desirable for the user to attach a device, such as a laser scanner, on a mount that is semi-permanently or permanently attached to a surrounding structural object, such as a bridge fender or a concrete barrier. A tripod would not achieve this objective. A weather resistant fixed mount would allow the user to attach and remove the laser scanner quickly without changing the location of the laser scanner in relation to structure being analyzed.
Therefore what is needed is a sturdy mount that can be permanently or semi-permanently affixed to a surrounding structure such that the user can attach a device, such as a laser scanner. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.